Tainted
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: When something terrible happens to Viola, her perfect world completely shatters. Will she ever be the same? Can boyfriend, Duke Orsino teach her to trust again? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but my own.

* * *

As always, Viola Hastings kept her eyes closed for a few moments when she awoke, languidly stretching until she eased her mind into full awareness. The light of the blessed sun filtered through the curtains. Underneath the window, yesterday's rain gathered in a puddle on the floor. Someone touched the doorknob and her hazel-green shifted toward the sound. Sebastian opened her bedroom door, pushing it wider and he stepped inside.

"I could have been changing or something." Viola mumbled. However, how could she forget the fact that her twin was never too keen on knocking before entering.

Just like him, Sebastian only grinned, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of her bed, shifting the mattress "Vi, I saw enough at the Cornwall game." He chuckled, remembering how she flashed the entire stadium, almost giving Justin Drayton a heart attack.

Viola laughed and gave him a jab "You're one to talk. Don't worry _Sebby_, you'll grow into it." She intentionally shortened his name, turning it into slang and she knew how he hated when she called him that.

He gave his sister a small shove "Oh, shut up, Vi." Nevertheless, unable to resist, he grinned foolishly.

The twins had been separated by their divorcing parents at the age of seven and had spent the following nine years apart. Only three years ago, their parents had agreed for him to move in with his mother, giving him the chance to get to know his twin again, but that hadn't been an easy task. Until now, Sebastian had hidden behind a reserve foreign to Viola's more open nature, and their lifestyles and interest were so different that it had been a challenge to find shared ground on which to bridge those years of estrangement.

"So why are you here?" Viola's question broke the companionable silence they'd fallen into as they were both engulfed in their own thoughts.

"Well, Mom told me to tell you that Hazel is coming today."

She watched her brother with a puzzled frown, furrowing her brow "I thought her flight was coming in tomorrow?"

Sebastian shrugged "She booked an early flight. She wanted to get away from Uncle Noah; well that's what she told Mom."

"Mickey is too funny. Especially when she and Monique had that battle of the insults."

Sebastian smirked lazily at his sister "Yeah, Haze made Monique cry. She didn't talk to me for weeks."

Viola threw the covers back and jumped out of bed "But that's all over now. Barbie already moved on and so did you." She pointed out, her lengthy yawn bordered on a recalcitrant, girlish groan as she walked into the bathroom.

He followed her and watched her as she began brushing her teeth "Yeah. Anyways, what are your plans today?"

She bowed down and spat some of the foam out of her mouth and into the basin before replying," I was thinking about staying in again with Duke tonight." When she was finished, she washed her face and gargled with cinnamon-flavored mouthwash.

"You two always do that. You guys are turning into an old boring couple," he remarked, shaking his head to some extent "Next thing you know, you'll be talking about what to name your kids."

Playfully, she rolled her eyes at her brother "Oh, God, Sebastian." She giggled softly, making her way back to her bedroom.

He laughed quietly "Well, Vi. I'll see you later; I'm going to Olivia's." he patted his sister's shoulder and left.

Sighing, Viola went to her closet, picking out a pair of track pants and a tank top. Everything was going well. Her and Duke had a strong relationship of five months. Her and her mother had grown closer since she went to Illyria. Yes, Viola Hastings loved her life. Her mobile phone chirped and she dressed quickly so she could answer it. When she saw it was Duke, her face automatically brightened and she flipped it open "Hey, Baby."

"Morning, Vi," It sounded like he just woken up because the lingering effects of sleep had, if even possible, lowered his voice until it was a velvety purr "So, what's our plans tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could stay in again. Rent a movie or two?" she answered, twisting the hem of her tank top around her index finger, unsure if he would go for this plan.

She heard him exhale noisily "Baby, we've been staying in for the past two weeks. Can't we go out tonight? Like Cesario's?"

Viola was silent for a moment. She heaved a sigh, staring blindly into space. She didn't want to go out. She felt safe here, in her home. What was she so afraid of? Justin? She knew what made him tick, she knew what he was capable of. What happened at the Carnival was mere child's play. Justin could do worst, far more worst.

"Viola?" Duke murmured, "Hey, are you still there?"

She blinked gradually, snapping back to reality. Out of habit, she combed her fingers through her mussed hair "Yeah, I'm here. It's just…" her voice trailed off, unsure of what to tell him.

He must have read her mind because he knew why she was acting like this "Baby, that Ken doll can't do anything to you or me. All he can do is cry us a river," Viola could almost hear the smile in his voice and she wished to see his face "But for you Hastings, I'll stay in…again."

Her heart skipped a girlish beat "I love you so much, Duke."

"I love you, too, Vi." His deep masculine voice rumbled through the receiver and tickled her ear.

Viola put on ankle socks and one running shoe "You better or we have a problem." She ran down the stairs then paused in the laundry room to lean against the washer and put the other shoe on.

He laughed a deep husky sound that rumbled from his chest "You know I do. Anyways, I'll see you around eight?"

Suddenly she felt sad, but she didn't want him to know that. She had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen "Okay bye. Duke…I love you."

"Yeah…Vi, I love you, too. Bye" She closed her phone and tucked into her pocket.

"Viola?" Her mother vibrant high voice hit her ears, and Viola pivoted in her mother's direction.

"Yes, mom?" she answered, leaving the laundry room and heading to the dining room where she saw Daphne seated at the table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Where are you going, Sweetheart?"

"I'm going to take a jog around the block." Viola replied with a small smile.

She lifted her teacup and took a sip "Alright, Dear. I'm going out later, please make Hazel feel welcomed." She gazed at her daughter over the rim of her cup "Oh, if Duke is coming over again, you guys better be on your best behavior." She commanded in high-pitched motherly tone.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll keep it PG…" Viola replied with fake sweetness, saluting to her mother before heading for the front door "PG13." She mumbled, rolling her eyes as she started her morning routine.

* * *

Later that evening, Viola craned her neck to catch sight of herself in the mirror, sheathed in a rib-knit cotton cami with lined sequin-trimmed lace cups and a denim skirt. Duke always told her that she never needed to dress up for him. She smiled, dabbing a drop of honey scented cologne on her neck, and then she got a mischievous glint in her eye, smiling deviously as she dabbed a drop between her breasts. She almost dropped the small bottle on the floor when the doorbell rang. Duke was early, it wasn't even eight yet.

Quickly, she placed the bottle on her dresser; her small knuckled hand smoothed her hair as she ran down the staircase. She drew in a deep breath, collecting herself before putting on a bright smile and opening the door "You're-" but when she opened the door, it didn't reveal Duke, it didn't reveal her soul-mate. It revealed Justin Drayton, the last person she ever wanted to see.

The smile quickly faded from Viola's face "Justin, what the hell are you doing here? When I said I never wanted to see you again I meant it."

"Monique left me. For some rich guy," Justin spoke, but his face was vacant, like he didn't even care that his Barbie ran off with G.I Joe "So I've come to take you back."

She gave a harsh laugh, and then she said, "Do you want me to feel sorry for you? I broke up with you because I didn't want and insensitive, sexist pig for a boyfriend. Bye, bye Ken."

However, before she could close the door the rest of the way, his hand shot out and held it open "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Justin's blue eyes hardened.

"Then why are you here?" Viola turned cold eyes to him.

His face went dangerously calm; his fingers slid through her hair "You," her frown deepened in bewilderment "I came here for…you." Justin moved closer and in a rapid movement, slipped his arm about her narrow waist, nearly lifting her from the floor, and then covered her mouth with his. Viola fought, for with sudden clarity it dawned on her just what he had in mind. Her hands pushed in vain against his chest, managing to free herself while she spun around, padding down the hallway, barefooted, to the kitchen. She needed help, she needed Duke. She was almost to the phone, but Justin caught her round the waist, dragging her away from it.

"Viola, I love you! And I know you feel the same way!" he grunted, slacking his hold so he could force her to turn around. She took advantage, and cursing she whirled around and slammed her knee into his groin. He fell to the floor at her feet and slowly rolled over, cursing. Hastily, Viola grabbed the knife she'd been using earlier off the cutting board and when she turned back to Justin, he was already on his feet with a grim expression on his face "Viola…"

She winched in pain as his fingers closed cruelly about her wrist, yet she held on in blind desperation. Viola fought back with all the strength she could muster. His size forced her backwards until her back hit the wall. Pressing his weight against her, Justin freed his other hand and reaching across, twisted the knife from her. They both staggered forward and fell upon the tiles. Viola gave a small whimper from the impact and Justin had risen, standing over her when she rolled over.

The hilt of the knife protruded from a slowly blooming spot of red on the side of her top "No…" she gasped. Drawing a ragged breath, Viola took the knife with greater determination. She pulled, tears streaming down her cheeks, the blade resisted a moment then slowly came out with a grating feel to it. Blood welled forth and with a gasp, Viola fell back, unconscious.

Justin knelt by her side, pressing two fingers on her throat where her pulse was located. Luckily, she was still alive "I'm…sorry, Vi…"

* * *

Hazel Hastings was still trying to shrug off the unsettling aftermath of mixed emotions, she suddenly felt fifteen minutes later when the cab driver dropped her in front of the Hastings's household. Clutching her duffel bag, she started walking along the concrete walkway towards the house. The front door stood slightly ajar and she bit her bottom lip, confused and afraid. She swallowed hard "H-hello? Aunt Daphne?" she called out as she stepped inside "Sebastian? Viola?" she dropped her duffle bag beside the staircase, and then slowly moved down the hallway.

As Hazel got closer, she could see an arm on the floor, inside the kitchen. Her eyes widened, quickening her pace until she was who the arm belonged to "Vi…?"

She looked pale, lying there, motionless, and a puddle of blood by her side. Dropping to her knee beside her cousin, she checked if Viola still had a pulse. It was faint but she was still alive. Hazel's eyes burned and her throat was dry and prickly but she was too shocked to cry "Viola, can you hear me?"

At first, Viola started to turn her head before pain stopped her and made her catch her breath. After a moment, her eyelids cracked open and slowly lifted. It seemed to take great effort for her to focus on her cousin's face and when she did, tears streaked down Hazel's face "Oh, god, Viola!" she croaked, taking off her sweater, folding it and tucking it underneath her cousin's head "Who did this to you?"

Viola didn't respond, her eyelids dropped closed and Hazel started panicking. Viola must of sensed that because she gave a soft "I'm not dead…" At least that answer was in the line of Viola's usual condor.

Hazel snatched the kitchen towel from the rack and lifted Viola's shirt, pressing it to her wound, and Viola gave a small whimper from the pressure "Don't you dare die on me, Vi!" Hazel squeezed her eyes shut, stopping the tears by sheer will. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed 911, quickly stating her emergency and the address "The ambulance is on their way."

Viola opened her eyes, again, Hazel saw everything. The vulnerability and the tears, the determination and the strength "M-Mickey, call…Duke…"

Hazel nodded, flipping open her phone and her cousin slowly gave her his number. She waited for a few moments until a deep "'Lo?" rumbled through the receiver.

"Is this Duke?" The words came out weakly and slow, but there was no mistaking them.

"Yeah…who's this?" Duke felt a leap of panic as the moments stretched "Hello?"

"Sorry. I'm Hazel Hastings, Viola's cousin. It's Viola…" The sound of her voice made him dread shoot to raw fear "She's…hurt…" His girlfriend, his soul mate, possible hurt? This couldn't be happening!

"Are you with her? Put her on the phone!" Duke's voice lowered to a growl. He never intended it to go that low but confusion shook his every fiber and fear and hatred raged within his body. Someone inflicted harm on his love and all he could see was red.

"Duke?" Viola's voice came from the other end. Her voice was soft but sounded pained. She was hurt! His head swam and he lifted a hand to his temple, as if that small act could steady him.

He practically leaped from his chair, pulling on his jacket and grabbing the keys to his motorcycle "D-Duke?"

"Baby, I'm here. W-what happened? Who did this to you?" His throat was swelling closed and he had to force each syllable and sound out.

Viola couldn't speak. A sob caught in the back of her throat. She let out a choked whisper "Please don't hate me…I tried, Duke…" In the background, he could hear the faint sound of sirens.

Tears threatened to clog his throat. He fought them with every ounce of strength he had, wishing he was right there beside her. But all he could do was hope for her to be okay, pray even "Baby, I can never hate you. Everything's going to be alright." There was silence "Hello?"

"It's Hazel. The ambulance is here. Please come to the hospital, Viola needs you." Then he only heard the dial tone.

Duke raced out of his house, feeling his heart pounding in his ears. Viola could be dying…the agony of thinking that dominated every other thought, and the sick knot in his middle wouldn't relent. He felt panic rise again, he started his bike, now he could find no reason nor strength to battle his fear and panic.

_Please, God…_

Duke had no one but Viola, no grand plans for the future, no important impact to make on the world. Not like Viola. If it had to happen to one of them, why hadn't it been him?

"Dear Lord, please don't let her die, I…love her…" He murmured as he tore down the streets to the hospital.

_I can't let her go…_

* * *

I hope you like this story! Please review! Ya Channing Tatum!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry people. But I do not own any character from the movie She's The Man. But luckily, I do own my own.

Hey, sorry I took so long to update, but I had many things going. School, homework, boyfriend, etc. So here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Viola's vibrant green orbs revealed themselves. Where was she? It wasn't just the smells of disinfectant and medicine. The soft beep of a nearby monitor, the muted voices from somewhere outside her area, and the occasional announcement from the PA system would have identified her surroundings. As she listened, there was a rustling nearby, like someone crossing her legs or moving in a chair.

"Mickey?" she called out, her voice hoarse.

"Vi, you're awake." Hazel whispered her hand covered her cousin's.

Viola struggled to sit up. Hazel reached for the controls and pushed the button the nurse had showed her earlier. The head of the bed slowly rose and Viola felt a tugging in her side and a mild stinging sensation "Tell me when."

"That's good," she said, "Thanks, Haze."

Hazel gave her a sympathetic look "They removed your appendix," she admitted. Viola's brows snapped together in a disapproving frown "The doctor didn't want to chance it; the blade of the knife was inches away from it."

She locked gazes with her cousin "Where's Duke?" she looked wildly about the room.

Hazel gave Viola's hand a reassuring squeeze "He's not here, yet. He's coming, Vi, he's coming." Mentally, she crossed her fingers.

* * *

Duke was trembling as the pneumatic doors swished open and he walked into the chaotic emergency center. Everywhere he looked, there were people in various stages of distress. An old woman sitting in the corner was crying softly; a younger woman kept patting her back saying "It's okay, Gran. It's okay. They're going to take care of you. It won't be long."

Next to her, holding his shoulder a young Hispanic man moaned every few seconds. From somewhere out of sight, a child screamed in pain. Across from the Hispanic man, an exhausted-looking black woman tried to comfort a weeping child who was holding her ear. There were others-several in arms slings, one with a hand wrapped in a bloody bandage, two on gurneys, and a pregnant woman who periodically let loose with a cascade of rapid-fire Spanish accompanied by a young man who just looked at her helplessly.

The room smelled of disinfectant, urine, perfume, body odor, vomit and other things Duke couldn't identify. All of them spelled anguish and pain. As he headed toward the desk where a harried-looking triage nurse stood talking to a doctor, he heard the wail of an approaching siren, then the commotion of the trauma team bringing a patient into the emergency center through the nearby ambulance bay.

"Yes? May I help you?" The triage nurse said, turning to Duke.

The air suddenly went heavy and it was hard to get a full breath. Duke's heart stirred forcefully, his gaze avoided direct contact with the nurse's "Y-yes, I…um…I'm looking for Viola Hastings?"

For a moment, she looked at him blankly; his heart crowded into his throat, then recognition dawned in her blue eyes "Hastings. Down the hall, first door on your right."

He followed her directions, dread swelled in his heart. _Please stay with me, Vi._ His heart was beating too fast and too hard. When he found the room, noticing the 'Viola Hastings' on the front of the door. He paused for a moment outside of the door to prepare himself. Not for anything did he want to upset his girlfriend by showing a reaction of surprise or shock or even too much sympathy. He knew how much Viola hated being fussed over.

Duke suddenly couldn't wait another moment to see Viola and pushed hesitantly against the partially closed door to peek around the edge. The side rails of the hospital bed were up, and she was hooked to an IV. Duke stepped closer to the head of the bed. His arms hung loosely at his sides. Wanting to rush to his soul mate and hug her tight to reassure himself that she was safe, alive. He did his best to compose himself as Viola looked asleep, so he took care not to startle her.

"V-Vi, are you awake?" he whispered softly.

Her eyes opened in response. She looked at him, her face crumpled like that of a child who was about to cry, "You came…" she whispered mutely. Her lips trembled as she tried to smile, green orbs burning with tears she would never let him see "I thought…"

Silent tears slid past his dark lashes to leave shining trails on his cheeks "Of course I came. You thought-you thought I wouldn't have come?"

Viola closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame, she sniffed and her tears clung to her lashes like dewdrops "I-I…"

"Well, your wrong, Viola. I came here for you and only you. I thought you would leave me and I couldn't bare that."

She raised her head. It had seemed like too much of an effort to hold it erect. Never had she felt so defeated. Her eyes rose to Duke's. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him "Duke, Duke." She whispered as his head was buried between her breast. It wasn't a passionate action, but one of desperation. An infant seeking solace, a human being needed the touch of another. His arms closed around her with unabashed need.

Tightly, she clutched him to her, stroking the tension out of his shoulders with loving hands. She bent her head over his and kissed his temples, his eyebrows, and his hair. Whatever she had to give belonged to him. Because she loved him so fiercely. He needed her, she needed him and it was within their power to help each other.

Duke abruptly pulled away from her "Baby, I need you to tell me who did this to you?"

She shook her head, staring unseeingly down at the pleats she had made on the sheets with nervous fingers. Her innocent eyes went wide "I cant…"

"Why? Who are you protecting? I mean, Jesus, Viola, you could have died tonight!" he spat angrily. A flicker of dark emotion shone in his eyes, Duke was so angry that his hands shook as he cupped her cheeks "Nothing like this should ever happen to you, to anyone at that matter. Now, tell me, please." The last words were a whisper filled with so much need that denying him became impossible.

He had looked down to see that her hands were clenched in her lap, the knuckles white, the nails making little grooves in her palms "It was-it was-" Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened, the movement of the door got both of their attention.

Sebastian, Olivia and another boy entered the room.

Viola gnawed her bottom lip and looked away from them. She knew her twin would blow everything out of proportion like he normally did. His green eyes were maelstrom of emotion as he took his girlfriend's hand, then stepped towards the bed. Olivia's eyes seemed to soften "Oh, Viola. I'm glad you're alright," she broke away from Sebastian and encircled her arms around her slender frame "You scared us half to death. Sebastian was in full blast of hysteria."

Sebastian leaned against the wall huffily and crossed his arms over his chest "I was nowhere near hysteria."

The boy standing across from him snorted, smoke-blue eyes shining with laughter "You almost wreaked my car from driving so fast." He said his voice thick with an English accent.

Despite her current situation, Viola gave a soft smile and her eyes drifted shut "I'm glad you're all here," Tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm so glad. Personally, I hate hospitals." When she raised her hands to wipe her cheeks, Olivia shook her head and took over the job.

"We're just happy your okay, Vi." Olivia smiled a heart-warming smile. She straightened and her gaze arrowed in on Duke who by now was by the door, preparing to leave "Where are you going?"

He froze, there was silence from all those gathered around the bed. Duke stood rigid, unsure how to respond. Was he running away from his problems or was it he was so angry that he didn't want Viola to witness it? Her eyes opened and she glanced around her, trying to interpret the silence, until her gaze connected with his "Duke?"

"I-I need caffeine. I'm going to see if there's a Cafeteria or something." He mumbled, making his way out of the room.

Viola's smile faltered as she stared at the door until her eyes burned. Stared so long she thought she'd frozen, turned to stone. _I'm sorry, Duke. But I can't tell you. Not yet._

* * *

Duke rounded another corner; he closed his eyes and rubbed long fingers along the bridge of his nose as if he could physically hold back the building pressure of grief. He hunched his shoulders. Anger vibrated through him in visible waves, he had to admit he was angry at Viola for keeping something like this from him. They've been together long enough for either of them to trust each other, right?

He swore softly under his breath, fighting the temptation to punch his fist through a wall. If he didn't get caffeine soon, he swore to the Lord himself he would blow. Suddenly something smacked against him, letting out a sharp sound, more like a grunt.

He looked down at the brown-haired person; his dark eyes scanned her heightened color, there was a strange familiarity to her "I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz."

"It's alright." His voice was little more than a croak. Duke's dark brows locked in a frown "Do I know you?"

She blinked, for a moment she stared at him blankly. Then a smile touched her mouth when she noticed the 'puppy pout' her cousin always called it "Sort of. But I know who you are. Aren't you the infamous Duke Orsino?"

He felt his color rise "Yeah, you must be. Hazel, right?" She nodded and out of habit, he ran a hand over the back of his neck "Do you know if there's any coffee around here?"

Hazel nodded "Yup, right this way."

**&&&**

"Viola has to stay here over night for observations." She handed Duke some coffee.

His long fingers toyed idly with his coffee cup, aware that Hazel was probably waiting for him to say something "I'll stay here with her, then."

She concentrated on her own cup, staring into the dark liquid "She…she didn't happen to tell you…anything, has she?" something in her voice made him look towards her.

He shook his head and drained his coffee "She won't tell me anything." He breathed deeply and stared at his empty cup.

Hazel twisted a lock of her hair around and around her index finger in a nervous gesture, "I think we should be heading back before Viola has a fit."

Duke rose to his feet and nodded "Yeah…"

* * *

"Vi?"

Viola started, disoriented. She'd fallen asleep, she realized. Sebastian was leaning over her; she saw something softening his green eyes "I called Mom. She said she's coming first thing tomorrow morning with Dad," His dark head dipped down to press a gentle kiss on his twin's forehead "We'll be back tomorrow. Promise."

"Love you, Viola." Olivia breathed, encircling her friend's neck with her arms before kissing her cheek and pulling away.

Duke and Hazel entered the room just as the curly chocolate-brown haired boy was saying his good-byes to his childhood friend "We're going to go. But we'll be back tomorrow." Sebastian told Duke as he took Olivia's hand in his. He just nodded.

Hazel approached the right side of the bed. Her gaze met Viola's. Thankfully, she seemed calmer. Hazel smiled, and Viola took it as a sign of encouragement as if she was telling her, just by looking at her, that everything was going to be alright. With a quick kiss on the cheek, all except for Duke went out closing the door behind them. She lay there in the bed, her body suddenly feeling cold and she shivered in spite of the warmth of the duvet.

He crossed the distance that separated him and his girlfriend. She felt vulnerable and awkward sitting in a hospital gown as he sat down beside her. Duke ran his hands down her hair, feeling it so soft against his skin, so delicate. Like Viola's heart. A heart that had been trampled on, bruised. She pressed her face into his shoulder "I'm not sure I'm as strong as you think." She admitted softly, her voice muffled.

He reached up, cupped the back of her head "Let me be the judge of that." His body was a warm wall of protection.

He felt Viola tense, felt her press even closer and when her entire body shuddered, he realized she was crying, "It's hard to believe, but I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to leave you!" she sobbed, her face still buried in the crook of his arm, her voice rough, thick, the words nearly indistinguishable.

His eyes felt scratchy, itchy, his throat thickening with tears, he pulled away, reaching out and strumming her damp cheek, "Nothing is going to take you away from me. I love you, Vi. I love you so damn much."

Dark lashes momentarily screened her green eyes "Then stay with me. Don't leave me alone."

His dark brows lowered over eyes sparkling now with mischief "I wouldn't pass up the chance to spend some quality time with my beautiful girlfriend."

She laughed softly, ruffling his hair with her fingers, then wrapping her arms around his waist "Hmm, when you put it that way. Consider this as our make up date."

He wiped her cheeks and kissed her behind her ear " Well, I guess I can't say we didn't go out tonight."

_To the world, you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world…_

* * *

Thanks for all you readers and reviewers out there! I'm glad you all love my story. It makes me happy every time I read your reviews. Thanks a lot guys, you make me blush the rainbow. Haha! Please review guys and I'll give you a third chapter as soon as I can. And don't worry Hazel WILL NOT be getting together with Duke. He belongs to Viola and Hazel belongs to...well you just have to wait and see. Lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie She's the Man but I do own the characters you don't recognize.

Sorry, for the extra long update. I've been going through many things that prevented me from updating. But here's the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Viola opened her eyes to the bright morning light spilling into the room from the window on the far right. The television flashed images across the screen, but the sound was muted. The clock on the wall showed two minutes before twelve. She turned her head toward the chair Duke had occupied last night. It was empty. Alarm fluttered through her. She moved herself to a sitting position, tugging the blanket up to clutch it in her hands. Viola squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against a sudden surge of tears. She'd never felt so frustrated, so helpless in her entire life and the fact that she knew who did this to her didn't ease her distress one bit. Not one bit at all. But that was an issue she certainly didn't want to dwell on. What she was more stressed out about was how to tell Duke about it. Great, she was getting a headache. She had to get out of here or better yet find Duke to get her out of here.

Viola swiped away her tears and carefully climbed down from her bed. She peered down at herself, still in the hospital gown. She began rummaging through numerous cabinets until she found a green scrubs uniform. She removed the gown, folded it carefully and placed it atop of the bed. She dressed in the scrubs and then, with a deep breath to fortify her for what lay ahead, she turned and opened the door, limping out into the hallway.

Faces loomed before her familiar yet still strangely foreign and out of focus. She felt as if she were smothering, her throat so tight very little air could get past the constriction. Pinpricks of light flared at the edges of her vision and in silent horror, she realized she might faint. She was having a panic attack. She didn't dare lose consciousness; she would be completely helpless if she did. Her lungs were burning, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair and eyes wild with her fear. Viola stumbled through people, not caring that their looks told her they thought she'd gone mad, not caring about anything but finding Duke.

Viola's head was spinning; she grimaced then grabbed her side. Her pace slowed until she came to a sudden halt to the first door to her left. She grasped the knob and twisted, the door opened and she hastily made her way inside. She was crazed with pain now, couldn't seem to think straight. Her back met the door and she sank to the floor "Come on, Vi," She murmured as she rocked back and forth "Just calm down, calm down."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A meek voice pierced her proceedings of calming herself. Slowly, Viola's eyes scanned the room. The curtains were drawn but the sunlight peeked out from the slit between them. Someone loomed over her, their broad frame silhouette against the golden glow of the sunlight "Darlin', are you alright?" It was a woman's voice.

"I'm fine," She told her weakly, placing her hand in the woman's, when she offered, and allowing her to pull her to her feet.

The old woman limped over to the window, her cane helping to support her weight. She drew open the curtains, sunlight streaming into the room. She was a pleasant looking woman. Her hair was heavily streaked with gray, but still interspersed with dark auburn stands that softened her chocolate-brown face. Careworn lines, however, rented the corners of her eyes and mouth. She eyed Viola skeptically "Are you a student volunteer or something?"

Viola's gazed lowered at herself, taking in that she was wearing a scrub uniform "Yes, I mean, no, I mean-"

The woman shot her a questioning glance "Which one is it, suga?"

She shook her head "No, ma'am. I'm not."

"Another escapee, I see. I'd tell you, you aren't the first," She sat on the bed, resting her cane at the edge "Running away from a surgery?"

Viola clutched at her side "No…it's…let's just say it's a pretty complicated story." She gritted, fighting against the pain.

The old woman eyed her closely "Suga, I'm going to get you help," She murmured, reaching for the calling button.

They soon heard the sounds of angry voices on the other side of the door "_What kind of doctors are you?"_ A voice, very familiar to Viola shrieked, _"How could you lose my daughter?" _The door swung open, narrowly missing her when jumped back "This is not my daughter!" The woman shrieked again. Realizing it was her mother; Viola frowned with frustrated annoyance, as she stood hidden behind the door.

The black woman on the bed looked taken back "I sure ain't Oprah," She rose a delicate brow, her hand trembling slightly when she pointed behind the door "There's who you're looking for."

Confusion momentarily clouded Daphne's eyes as she followed her finger and peered behind the door to see Viola waving back at her with a sheepish look on her face "Hey, mom…"

"Viola Evangeline Hastings, you are in serious trouble!"

"Lovely…"

* * *

"This is all just a misunder-"

"What were you thinking, young lady?" Her mother cut her off, her voice cracking like a whiplash "Are you trying to scare mommy half to death?"

_Mommy_. Viola thought, snorting inwardly "Mom, I was trying to-"

Daphne cut her off once more "Are you trying to punish me? Was I that bad of a mother to you?"

It amazed Viola how she could turn this all around on her. She sighed then shook her head "No, Mom. I just want to go home."

Her mother's chin trembled. Unexpectedly, she was pulled into a tight, loving embrace "My butterfly," she sobbed, holding her so close that she was amazed to discover that her mother could tremble. It was as if she could feel her mother's fear and that so shattered her confidence. Viola hugged her back, pressing her face into her mother's shoulder "My little girl is safe."

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was muffled while she spoke. Daphne said nothing, only stroked her hair.

A light rap of knuckles came upon the door "Is it safe to come in?" Viola's father called through the wood.

Daphne released Viola, whirling around with a frown "Don't be silly, Roger." She answered quickly, straightening her skirt and drying her eyes. Her attempt at modesty, she thought wryly, was like closing the gate after the sheep had fled. It hardly served much purpose after Roger had seen her without a stitch of clothing.

Upon entering, Roger stood aside as he held the door open to admit Duke. Guilt flooded Viola. His expression was indefinable. Eyes, now flat and supremely indifferent, locked with hers "Why is it the doctors are telling me that you tried to escape?" Her father eyed her, aching a dark brow.

"There's no need for that," Daphne said "We've already discuss this."

"Where're Sebastian and everyone? They said they'd be here." Viola spoke when finally realizing the absences of her brother and friends.

Daphne tucked a loose strand of Viola's hair behind her ear "Something came up, so they couldn't make it." She said "But I'll tell you what, your father and I are going to speak with the doctors and see if you're allowed to leave." She added when she saw the crestfallen expression on her face.

"Okay," She murmured as she watched her parents slide out of the room and closed the door behind them. Viola swallowed hard, dared another glance at Duke "Look, I know-"

"What were you thinking?" He asked gruffly, moving quietly to the bed.

"I was thinking that something happened to you," She muttered dejectedly, refusing to look at him "I wake up and you're not there. What was I suppose to do, Duke?" She whispered the last part, very close to bursting into tears.

He drew in a shuddering breath "Look, I'm sorry. I woke up earlier to go get some coffee then I was caught up in a conversation with a friend I hadn't seen in a long time. I should've left a note or something," He reached across and gentle tugged at her chin "But, you scared me, Vi and I thought bad happened to _you_."

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered, stubbornly refusing to let him draw her face around.

Duke laughed softly, trying to make light of it all for her benefit "I love you," Cupping her face in his hands, he brought his lips to hers, his heart so full of love, pride and a fierce possessiveness he thought it would burst. He released her then, staring into the green depths of her eyes "Just don't ever do that again."

She smiled, a sweet proactive, woman's smile "I promise…dad."

His expression fell "Way to ruin the moment." He replied dully.

Viola rested her head on his shoulder. This man had changed her life. He meant the world to her. He was her rock, her world, her everything. His love for her, his belief in her had set her free. Even feeling in pain, she was the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

The hip-hop music filled the evening air, the volume so loud that the pastel walls of the house vibrated with the bass beat. The sounds reached Viola's ears long before she reached the backyard where her welcome home party was kept. The scent of barbeque meat wafted to her as well, setting her nose tingling and her mouth to watering. In spite of herself, an excited anticipation surged through her. She stepped onto the patio, sheltered by the huge patio umbrella. Off to the left, a barbeque grill burned, grilling hot dogs, as well as hamburgers and chicken. Table sat nearby, laden with croissants, fresh greens, fruits and bottles of some dark, foaming beverage. Viola saw several of her companions, Duke and her family among them, standing together near the tables.

"Viola, you're alright!" Paul cried with a jovial chortle. Before she could blink, his arms slid about her waist and her feet left the ground as he twirled her around.

"Ow…" She moaned, moving her hands forward over Paul's shoulders and gave him a gentle push "Still fragile…"

He blushed "Sorry, sweetheart. Got a little bit excited." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Hearty laughter, heavily mingled with applause, drowned the beat of her heart as her friends crowded around her to offer their earnest apologies for not being at the hospital and their thanks that she was here and well "Aw, you guys are the greatest," A smile flickered across her lips before she faced the rest of her guest "Thank you all so much for being here today. I'm so glad I have friends and family that would go out of their way to welcome me home. Well enough of my sob speech, let's get this party started!" Immediately there arose a deafening cacophony of whistles, shouts of approval and thunderous applause.

Viola turned to make her way to the house but gasped in astonishment as she felt an arm close around her waist "May I say you look extremely sexy in that black dress," Her boyfriend's voice purred against her ear.

"Compliments like that will get you far," She quipped, her lips curving into an impish grin as she looped her arms about his neck.

Duke's handsome lips was in a rather wickedly wayward grin reminiscent of a smile the younger Duke Orsino had always worn during his teasing moods "I hope that's an invitation," He whispered, his breath warm upon her mouth "'Cause I gladly accept." Suddenly his lips were moving over hers in a warmly seductive kiss that bestirred some strange, unexplainable pleasure in the pit of her womanly being. It was an exhilarating brew that zapped the strength from her limps and made her head swim and her heart race wildly out of control.

"Isn't that sweet?"

Harsh, contemptuous laughter interrupted, and the couple broke away from one another and faced none other than, Justin, somewhat surprised by his rudeness "What are you doing here, Drayton?"

"To see how Viola is doing, of course," He sneered back "I…heard what happened and rushed right over here."

Viola's body tensed. She tried to brace herself for what would follow, for she sensed it wouldn't be enjoyable. She had formed a rather low opinion of Justin Drayton. During her brief glimpses into his behavior, he had proven himself to be a conceited bastard, who seemed to think he had some claim to fame because he had a rich daddy who owned a big company. Now he was trying to be innocent as if he didn't know what really happened to her "Duke, I'll be right back. I have to...freshen up." She said, turning to leave but not before shooting her ex the dirtiest look, she could muster.

"You better not be here to cause trouble." Duke growled.

The blonde snorted "Oh, don't worry, that's the last thing I would do."

* * *

Viola barely reached the toilet in time, and it seemed an agonizing interval before she was able to lift her head again. Soon after she was about to be sick, she had tried to hide her sickness from Kia, who was ever pressing her to eat but one glance at the well-gorged plate she'd brought to tempt her was all it took " I think its from all the stress I'm under," She said weakly.

"Or, maybe because you just came back from the hospital." Kia said, stating the obvious.

Viola frowned "Thanks, Kia…" She muttered, wiping the back of her hand across her lips.

There was a pregnant pause before Kia spoke again "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked her face serious as for her tone.

Viola's mouth tightened, silently debating whether to tell her about Justin or not. Kia wasn't exactly one to keep a secret. Like the time she told her about her dream about Paul and the next few days he wouldn't even look her straight in the eye. But Kia was one of her best friends and someone she always went to when she had problems "You have to promise me that you won't act out on whichever emotion you feel when I tell you what I'm about to tell you.

Bewilderment clouded Kia's eyes "Um, okay? What is it?"

"Promise me."

"Fine, fine. I promise," She sighed, "Now tell me."

Viola fidgeted for a moment longer then said, "It was Justin." She blurted, unable to stop herself.

Kia blinked, not quite understanding what she meant by that statement "What do you mean 'it was Justin.'?"

"He-he did this to me…" Viola whispered, lifted her dress to show the elongated, stitched up gash at her side.

Her eyes widened "Justin is the one who did this to you?!" Kia shouted, rather too loudly. On cue, footsteps could be heard moving at a rapid pace and the bathroom door swung opened revealing Duke. A rather furious Duke.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice low and dangerous.

"Aw…Kia…"

* * *

Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the extra long update. Be kind and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been going through some mental health issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone for She's The Man but I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Viola stared up at him, forcing herself not to cry. This time there was no way to avoid the very subject that had gone unspoken for quite some time. She was lucky enough to catch a break here and there but now her time had come "Duke, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid!" Her voice trailed off, words unfinished and dwindling to silence. She couldn't help how small she felt at this moment. Duke's tall stone-like figure looming over her, and his shadow spilling over the tiles and engulfing her.

His look sharpened, made even fiercer by the fluorescent lighting, slashing across his dark eyes as the muscle clenched in his jaw. His stomach churned, and burning his gut, even as his thoughts burned black, nearly as black as the anger in his heart. She had betrayed his trust once before those months ago, and it amazed him that he could still harbor such a grudge against her. He strongly believed that there should not even have been a second time and if things could not get even more stressful, she had been protecting Justin this entire time.

"Why are we back to where we started, Hastings?"

Viola pushed to her feet and the bathroom spun around her. She closed her eyes and fought the vertigo threatening her vertical position. She did not enjoy the intensity of his gaze boring into her own and she stiffened at the sudden formality when he addressed her "I know and I promised this wouldn't happen again!" She cried, "I'm sorry, Duke. I really am-"

"Viola, your mother wanted me to check on you."

She peered over Duke's shoulder. There was no denying who that silky, arrogant voice belonged to. Pure terror gripped her, paralyzed her as she witnessed Duke clenching his hands until his knuckles whitened. Justin's smiled at her and it reminded her of death's head "Justin, leave now!"

Rage filled Duke's body as she heard Viola protecting him once again. He spun away from her and her heart crowed her throat "Duke, don't!" He was after Justin without a second's hesitation.

Justin was the fist coming and dodged to the side, but not completely out of its path. The fist grazed his cheek less than the total force of the power behind it, yet it knocked him backward against the wall. Viola stood or a moment, dazed and feeling sick. The shock of all this happening since her arrival had almost been too much.

"Stop this!" She followed them out the door, still trembling, in time to see her boyfriend making a move forward, his expression murderous. Duke swung for Justin's face and he ducked, but not fast enough. He knuckles grazed his chin, snapping his head back. Searing pain shot through his jaw "Are you crazy?" Viola screamed again and grabbed Duke's arm, pulling back with all her weight to stop him. She couldn't.

"Viola, don't!" Kia screamed.

Justin took advantage and pivoted, slamming an elbow into Duke's diaphragm and sent him rocketing backwards and into Viola who slammed her head against the wooden door-frame "Oh my god!" Kia caught her friend against her body and pulled her into the bathroom.

Dazed, pain pounded against the back of her skull and pulled at her side, ricocheting through her as she sat up in Kia's arms. She closed her eyes and tried to slow the fast beating if her heart. It was like a drum in her ears, making it almost impossible to her anything. It was doubly hard over the noise of the fighting males outside the bathroom.

"Fucking stop this!" Viola staggered to her feet again, swayed for a brief instant, the righted herself "I can't take this anymore!" She suddenly felt as if the sun was beating on top of her head like a gong, her ears buzzed and she began to feel strangely cold. She swayed again; feeling sweat break out on her forehead, and a long way off heard her mother exclaim _"What's going on here?"_ But she saw the darkness opening out in front of her and fell forward into it.

* * *

When she recovered consciousness, she was in a bed, the duvet piled over her, the curtains drawn and the bedroom dark and silent. For a second, she blankly did not remember what had happened and closing her eyes produced a flood of images and a sensation almost too painful. Thinking she was alone, she opened her mouth to let out a primal cry, wordless, a groan of agony.

At that, somebody moved in the room. Her head twisted on the pillows, her cry bitten off as she stared. The dark shape of a man stood by the window, outlined by a faint glow from a street-lap outside. He came towards her, bent to look at her and she saw it was her twin brother.

"Thank God, Vi," Sebastian let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair "You had me scared, shitless."

Pain pounded against her skull as the cool midnight breeze flirted across her face. Viola struggled to sit up. Her brother helped rearrange the pillows so she could lean against them comfortably "What happened? Where's Duke?" Sebastian's body tensed as he settled on the edge of the bed, shifting the mattress. She watched him for a few minutes, awaiting for his reply "Sebastian."

He caught the edge in her tone before, to much of Viola's relief; he spoke "Mom freaked out big time. And I mean _big time_," Her troubled eyes met his, "She kicked everyone out."

"Oh…" Viola's head drooped sideways. Racked by an exhaustion of the spirit by waves of tiredness that slowed her brain and made her unable to think sensibly, she muttered "This is all my fault."

"Your right."

"What?"

He raised his head to glance at her "If you told us that Justin was the one who did this to you rather than hide it. None of this would have happened, Viola."

She straightened "Don't you think I already know that?" She demanded sharply, curling her taut fingers into fists "I messed up!"

"Messed up?" Sebastian's stood up suddenly. His head came around so quickly, his neck made a cracking sound "Viola, you _fucked_ up. Your lucky mom didn't call the cops on those two!"

Her irritation flared anew, and she found herself moving closer to glare up at her younger twin "I get it, Sebastian! Stop rubbing it in my damn face!" She rolled to the other side of the bed, away from him. She jumped to her feet and immediately regretted both moves. The insistent throb inside her skull erupted vigorously, threatening her unsteady legs. Viola squeezed her eyes shut and focused on blocking out the pain. There was too much to be done. No time to waste. She had to see Duke and explain herself to him…again.

"What are you doing?" Her brother was towering over her, his tall, dark frame almost lost in the shadows.

"I'm going see Duke," She attempted to brush past him only to be halted by his half step to the right.

"Get back in bed, Viola." He argued quietly.

"Move, Sebastian," She darted to his left. He moved more quickly, effectively blocking her once more "Sebastian, please. I need to see him…" She whispered hoarsely.

Sebastian swallowed hard, the play of muscle beneath pale skin going strange things to her stomach "Whatever. But if Mom asks, I had nothing to do with it."

Viola nodded "Thank you, Sebastian," She murmured, her gaze holding his "I owe you."

"Big time."

* * *

Duke parted the blinds and checked the sidewalk outside his house once more. What was he looking for? Viola? Memories flooded his mind. The fight. Viola's body hitting the ground. Her mother had insisted on having her examined at the E.R, but her father had ruled against it, saying that Viola was just caught up in all the excitement. Furious, Ms. Hastings had kick everyone out of the party and he was lucky he wasn't faced with any criminal charges. Duke sighed and shook his head slowly from side to side. This could not be happening.

He was a fool.

His foolishness had cost him his pride once before, he refused to risk a repeat of that mistake. Viola had humiliated him again, keeping secrets from him and her family. Duke plowed his fingers through his hair and crossed the room once more, silently cursing his compunction every step of the way. He had paced this room for the last ten minuets.

He still had deep feelings for Viola. The past had changed nothing. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her forever. But, after tonight, Duke realized that this event could possibly put a permanent strain on their relationship. They need to have a serious discussion about this or it could end in devastation. This issue was not closed in his opinion. Viola would have to talk about this, whether she liked it out not. He set his jaw determinedly.

Or else.

He sighed, suddenly feeling totally exhausted. He crawled into bed and settled into it before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Duke woke an hour later, knowing instinctively that he was not alone, but he took care not to move or make a sound. He opened his eyes very slightly, not even halfway, as his window opened. A dim thread of light appeared and grew wider. Through slitted eyes, he watched and saw a body heave itself through his window. He heard a whisper.

"I must be heavier than last summer. Stupid pizza!"

The dark figure stole into his room and Duke gritted his teeth as they moved forward and almost jumped when the floor creaked beneath their feet. They approached almost a foot away from his bed when Duke jumped to his feet and barreled them to the floor.

The intruder struggled upward, but his powerful hands held them down. Strong fingers curled around their throat. They flailed their arms, reaching, searching and grasping at air.

"D-Duke!"

"Viola?" She encircled his wrist with trembling fingers and attempted to remove his hand away from her windpipe. He released her and sank to the floor beside her "Jesus Christ. You scared me." He stretched past her, snapping on the bedside lamp.

She was on her hands and knees, struggling to catch her breath "I noticed. Ow…" She grabbed at her side with one hand and continued to brace herself with the other.

Duke called himself every kind of fool for not considering that she was still in pain from the surgery. He had knocked her to the ground full force and tried to choke her, thinking she was someone else. His gut clenched at the idea of what could have happened if she hadn't spoke "Shit! Baby, are you okay? What are you doing here at-"He glanced at the radio-clock "Two in the morning?" He knelt next to her. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body and drew her close to his own. He sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap "God, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He murmured against her hair.

Still gulping in uneven breaths, Viola lifted her face to his "No…its not your fault…I…" She sucked another shaky breath "I should be the one who's sorry. I should have been honest from the start."

Frowning, Duke brushed back strands of her brown hair in her face "Yeah, you should have. I…I don't know about this anymore."

Viola drew back and searched his gaze, confusion cluttering her sweet face "_This?_" She said slowly, "What do you mean you _'don't know about this anymore'_?" She frowned "You don't want us to be together?"

He swallowed hard. Heaven above, his mouth was dry "I think I need to re-evaluate us…"

"Your breaking up with me?" She demanded, disbelief coloring her tone.

Duke shook his head "I don't mean _break up_." He defended.

"So what then, Duke?" Viola struggled out of his grasp and jerked to her feet, glaring down at him. She refused to acknowledge all the naked flesh available for admiration. She couldn't think about that right now "I thought you loved me!"

He saw the tears glistening in her eyes and went completely still. Her lips trembled as she tried to smile "I love you more than anyone. I didn't tell you about Justin sooner because I didn't want you to react the way you did tonight."

He stood then, a muscle jumping in his tightly clenched jaw, adding another degree of tension to the annoyance already building inside him "Viola, I love you. Believe me, I really do. But when you hide something like _that_ from me and I find out, how do you expect me to react?" An unfamiliar sensation squeezed his chest at how vulnerable she looked in his old pair of sweats and over-sized t-shirt "I told you, _you can trust me_. But you didn't. I don't want us to break up, but I need time."

The green-eyed beauty strode to him silently, her expression concealing more than it revealed. She didn't say anything and her eyes sent uncomfortable jitters down Duke's back. Clasping the back his neck, she brought him to her, drawing him close, so close that there was no space between them. She backed him against the wall, her thighs pressed snugly against his pelvis. Her mouth covered his in a long, hot, passionate kiss.

She felt his hands snag her upper arms when things were about to progress further. He held her away from him at arms length as they were both panting "Viola, please understand. I need time to think things out."

Viola blinked but not before, he got a glimpse of the regret in those wide green eyes. She sighed dejectedly "Okay," She relented then lifted a repentant gaze to his "I guess your right, Duke. And I-"She shrugged half-heartedly "I screwed up and I have to pay for my mistakes."

Duke relaxed his brutal grip on her arms and exhaled his own burst of relief "Baby, I know what you were trying to do. It just hurts. And I don't want to use this against you in the long run;" With the most exquisite tenderness, he stroked away a silent tear from her delicate face "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" He whispered, pulling her close to him. She allowed herself to be comforted by him. But it hurt her to know that she caused him so much pain. But she didn't want to do this. She wanted him to stand by her no matter what.

She eased herself away and he let her go. She backed up one-step, then two "Don't you think that me ending up like this is punishment enough? I feel like crap and you want to go and end it like this?"

"Oh my god," Duke said aloud "Viola, didn't you hear one thing I just said? I don't want to break up with you. I just need time."

Bowing her head, she clamped her hands over her ears "I said I'm sorry! Why can't you just forgive me?" She looked at him with wide blazing green as he surveyed her face with eyes as hard as stone "Why can't we just go back to the way things were, before all of this happened?" Her eyes filled with tears "Why?"

"You lied to me once before and I looked past that," With a cautious stride, he moved towards her "Do you know how hard it was not to tear that bastard's head off?"

"No..."

"Believe me, it was _hard_. Knowing he did this to my girl, my baby," He pressed forward "I love you, Viola. More than you can imagine. Hell, you were made just for me." Never in a million years had Viola expected so much to be dumped on her at once. She was made for him? Did he mean he wanted to be with her forever?

"But I need time to think," He stood only a breath away, invading her space, heightening her awareness of him "I need to know whether I can look past this." He was broken by the sight of her tear-streaked face. He needed to know if two people could be happy together regardless of what goes wrong.

Lean fingers pried her hands away from her ears "Look at me." He said quietly.

She lifted her lashes. His gaze searched hers, his dark eyes mysterious in the light, and then filled with awareness. Voice strained, Viola rasped "I don't want you to do this…"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, ruthless squashing the tiny spark of hope she thought her words would elicit. She felt completely devastated when he spoke again, "I know, Viola. But, its not you, its me…"

* * *

Well here you go! Thanks for reading, guys! Be kind and review! =)


End file.
